


Chance Meeting

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This is a AU Cafe story with some other things mixed in.





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Yang).



> This is a one shot I did for a friend of mine whom I call My Yang she asked me for a Cafe AU so i did this I hope you like it Yang. Here it is, I did not edit it, I am awake at 11pm and also English is my second language and I have learning disabilities I hope this is good either way.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

It was the crack of dawn, Yang Xia Long woke up to get ready for her morning job at the nearby Cafe that she worked at, she left breakfast made for Ruby so she had food before she left for school. She got her purse and she walked out of the small apartment to the Cafe, she opened it and went in, there was Cinder working with the new food shipment organizing it all. Yang greeted her as she started to make the coffee and putting fresh napkins in the napkin holders and cleaning all the tables, by the time she was done, some of the regulars started coming in, she served them their coffees and toast or croissants. As she went back to the counter the door rang the bell signifying that a new costumer came in. When she turned around she saw a beautiful cat faunus girl that was clearly at least in her early twenties.

The cat faunus sat at the counter and started looking at the menu, Yang went up to her and offered her coffee. The girl shook her head no and instead asked for Tea. Yang nodded and went to start brewing a t lavender mint tea, the girls ear twitched a few time till she put the menu down, Yang went back up to her with her cup of fresh brewed tea. 

“Thank you for the Tea.”

“No problem are you ready to order?” Yang asked her with pad and pencil ready.

“Yes I'd like the over easy egg, with the Salmon peace and hash browns.”

Yang dotted down everything and said “Coming right up.” and with that Yang began to cook what the girl ordered and she brought it back to her. The Cat Faunus started eating her food contently as Yang continued to clean the rest of the counter top and refilling coffee for those already there eating, even so she kept her eyes on the girl through her peripheral vision. After the girl had finished she paid Cinder and went back to Yang to leave her a tip of five dollars. Yang said “thank you and come again” to which the girl said. “I will” and she left, the rest of the morning wa uneventful for Yang just the same old routines after her shift was done by late afternoon she went back home and waited for Ruby to get home. She was always grateful for the tips, some even gave her twenty dollars which helped immensely.

When Ruby got home Yang said that if she wanted they could go eat somewhere today but Ruby said no that Mac and Cheese from last night was fine, so Yang put the money in the little safe they had and started heating the mac and cheese for Ruby and herself, Ruby quickly started doing homework after they finished eating and Yang went to take a nice long hot shower. Afterwards they watched a movie till both got tired and retired to go to sleep. They only had one bedroom so they shared it with two twin beds one for Yang and another for Ruby, it was the best Yang could afford for them, thankfully their father sent them five hundred dollars each month so that helped with rent.

While Ruby fell asleep quickly Yang had a bit more trouble falling asleep. After half an hour of tossing and turning Yang finally fell asleep good thing too it was by eight thirty that she found sleep because she would have to wake by four o clock again tomorrow. Morning came too soon for Yang, she yawned and stretched as she got up from bed and went to get dressed in her light white and yellow uniform with her name tag on. She made herself a coffee this morning and drank it after she had made Ruby's breakfast, once that was done she left her a note on the table with her food covered up with another plate on top, she got her purse and went to the cafe.

While Yang started serving the regular costumers the cat Faunus from yesterday came in again, dressed in black suit pants and a black blazer, unlike yesterday when she had a tight black skirt on. Yang smiled at her and said “I'll be with you shortly.” The cat faunus smiled and went to sit on the counter once again. Yang quickly finished pouring the coffee for the regulars and went behind the counter to take the girls orders, she asked for tea once again, Yang smiled at her and made chamomile tea this time with milk which was apparently how the girl liked her tea. She brought it back to her and the girl smiled 

“Thank you...Yang?” She said the waitress name in question.

“Yes Yang, and what's your name?” The Faunus girl blushed. “It's Blake.”

“Well what can I get you Blake?”

“The same as yesterday please.” Yang nodded and quickly went to start the food she had asked for once she was done cooking it she brought it over with a big smile and placed it on the counter in front of the girl whom she now knew as Blake.

Once the girl had finished eating she paid and left her five dollars of tip once again with a paper in between the five dollar bill. When Yang got the money she saw the paper in it was the girls name and phone number, Yang grinned and put the paper and money in her pocket, she would be sure to give the girl a call maybe not tonight but tomorrow or who knows she might call her later today. She continued handling the costumers and getting her good tips through out the day, once she was done she had over fifty dollars in cash from tips, with the rest she had at home she had at least three hundred dollars saved from tips alone. 

When she got back home, she took off her shoes and started rubbing her feet to see if that helped some, she then took off her uniform and took a nice hot shower and then dried her hair and went to eat some more of the mac and cheese then she decided to watch TV till Ruby got home. Once the younger girl came home she asked her if she wanted to order a Pizza, which she replied. “ Maybe tomorrow Saturday not today, I'll eat left overs.” Yang smiled and nodded saying “Okay little sis.” as she watched Ruby make her way to the small kitchen to make her food.

As Ruby was preparing her meal, Yang sneaked to the bed room and made the call to Blake Belladonna as the paper said, she waited for at least three rings till finally it was picked up.

“Hello.” Blake said on the other line of the scroll.

“Hey this is Yang, the waitress at Cinder's Cafe.”

“Oh hello, yes um, how are you?” Blake said a bit bashfully.

“I'm good, I was wondering might you be busy tomorrow? We could go eat Pizza, I know a nice restaurant we could go eat and my sister would be with us, so it wouldn't be a date, date exactly.” Blake thought about it and then said sure, Yang said they would meat at Nora's Pizza place at around 4pm, Blake chuckled and said sure, they continued talking for half an hour till Blake had to hang up due to work, Yang said goodbye and laid on her bed content and happy about the prospect.

After she had composed herself she went to the kitchen/ living room and sat on the small sofa with Ruby as they watched TV, Yang took Ruby's hand in her own and kissed it. “ Love you sis, and tomorrow we are having someone join us for Pizza, at Nora's Pizza place.” Ruby grinned.  
“Is it the Cat Fanus you talked about yesterday?”

“Yes sis and how'd you know? She gave me her phone number just called her so we shall see how it goes tomorrow.” Ruby giggled and laid her head against Yang's right arm. Yang smiled and kissed the top of her sisters head as she sighed contently tomorrow would be a fun day, she hoped.

The next day found Yang and Ruby doing some grocery shopping, they only spent about seventy five dollars, with buying milk, eggs, cereal, some chips, bacon, some pasta, Alfredo sauce and some tv dinners and some fruit and vegetables. When they finished paying they took everything to their apartment and put everything away, except for the cheddar cheese ruffles chips which Ruby was now eating out of. Yang sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Ruby taking a few of the chips in her hand to eat out of as they watched some silly morning cartoons, apparently it was Digimon Tri and Yang had to laugh since she had watched the original Digimon when she was a kid.

Lucky for Yang she was called for a three hour shift, she got dressed and did the shift smoothly once done she had at least thirty dollars in tip money. She thought this worked well for today's Pizza day.

When she got home, as she was opening the door her scroll rang, she answered it was happy to hear Blake. “Hey so I was thinking I could pick you up with your sister so you don't have to walk or take a bus.”

Yang smiled at the offer. “Sure I'm in Gale. Vale 245 street, right next door to the cafe.” 

Blake said she got it and that she would be on her way in half an hour. Yang said sure and went to get a quick shower and dressed in brown cargo pants, a orange tank top and a brown pilot like jacket over her tank top. She wore her hair down this time so as to be seen a bit different and she put on light earthy colors make up and a bit of blush on her cheeks. When she was done her sister whistled at her as she wore a black tank top, with a red long sleeve shirt over it and light blue jeans that almost looked white. In a matter of seconds Yang's scroll rang as she answered Blake said she was parked downstairs waiting for them. 

Yang smiled and said. “We are on our way.” Yang got her wallet as Ruby and her went downstairs in the old elevator. Once she had stepped out outside she saw the jaguar black car Blake had, she whistled and Ruby's mouth hung open, this girl had money to burn they thought, but even so Blake opened the passenger seat for Yang and Ruby sat on the back.

“Thank you Blake for picking us up.” Yang said happily.

“No problem, I figured this would be easier on all of us.” Blake answered as she adjusted the air conditioner. They continued talking for a bit, Yang told her that this was her sister Ruby, Blake said hello and it was nice to meet her, she then asked Yang if she studied and Yang said no, that she had been working at the Cafe for some time now in order to have money to live off, of, that yes their father sent money once a month but that was good for rent and even so they still had to have money for rent too since what he sent wasn't enough but it helped greatly. Blake nodded hearing this and continued driving till they found the place, they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

They took a table and sat when a pretty waitress with hair as white as snow and blue eyes came to take their order. Ruby could not take her eyes off her, and Yang and Blake smiled at the girls obvious smitten face. They ordered a simple large cheese pizza pie and some sodas. The waitress smiled and winked at Ruby as she left with their order.

They continued conversation and Yang found out that Blake's father was Senator Ghira Belladonna. Her mother was his personal secretary and from what she could tell Blake was somewhere high up, she later found out that Blake worked at the Schnee Dust Company because the company was being open about hiring Faunus and since the Belladona's where well known this was a job easy for her to get.

The white haired waitress with crystal blue eyes came and brought them their order. The girls started eating and the waitress once again winked at Ruby making the girl blush crimson. All three girls laughed as Ruby humphed and ate her pizza slice. Once the girls where done eating Blake asked for a box, she gave the girl a fifteen dollar tip which she took graciously and thanked her, she gave a piece of paper to Ruby as Ruby checked it it was the girls name and number. Weiss Schnee, she wondered how many Schnees where there in the world of Remnant but she shrugged and put the paper in her right pocket. They left the restaurant and went for ice cream, Yang and Blake got a vanilla ice cream cone while Ruby asked for a hot fudge sundae.

As they ate their Ice Cream Yang asked Ruby if she had gotten the girls number, Ruby blushed and said yes but that she wasn't sure if she should call or not.

“You should call her you never know, she might be the one.”

Ruby blushed again and continued eating her sundae as Blake and Yang looked at one another smiling. 

“So Yang, Ruby would you guys come to a Schnee Extravaganza that I'm helping host, it would be next Friday, I would be sure to help you get proper attire.” Blake said hopeful.

Yang and Ruby where not sure and Yang said. “Give us a few days to think on that, we are not saying no, but we are not saying yes either.”

Blake's ears drooped as she nodded and softly said “Okay, I understand.” They continued eating their ice cream and afterwards went window shopping around the area. They looke at things that where handcrafted and Ruby was smitten by a puppy that looked like their father's dog, she also liked the kittens, they went inside and Ruby begged for a Betta to at least have a small pet. Yang sighed and caved in she bought the 2.5 tank, with a lid , a heater, betta flakes and pellets, with some dried freeze blood worms and some silk plants for decoration. Ruby picked one that the body was blue but it's tails and fins where red, she called him Blaze and she made cooing sounds at it. Both Blake and Yang chuckled and went out to take him home.

When they had arrived at the apartment Yang said goodbye to Blake by giving her a kiss on her cheek making the cat faunus blush, “We will think on the party, but thank you for your invite today.”

“No problem, I'll see you Monday.” And with that Blake sped off to go to her own apartment. Yang sighed looking after her and went inside she unlocked their door and Ruby went straight to cleaning the new tank and decorations she filled the tank with water and placed the heater in along with Prime to clear the water of unwanted metals and chloride. She then took the fish in the fish net and placed it in after having acclimated it. The fish started exploring his new surroundings and Ruby was happy to finally have a pet.

Yang went online on their only laptop to look at what those Schnee's where all about. She found out like Blake said they worked for the SDC and that they where a prominent family among Atlas and Remnant as a whole and thanks to them they had inter stellar communication system. She clicked at what it said about their workers one of them being Blake, she along with another Faunus called Velvet Scarlatina where the first Faunus to be hired in higher up ranks, she also found Coco Adel who was a good fashion designer for the family and workers of the company that where of high ranks, she thought this family really must be filthy rich to have a personal designer. She also saw that the girl from the Pizza place today was in fact Weiss Schnee, she called Ruby over. “Hey Ruby come over here, you gotta see this.”

Ruby went over to her sister and asked “What is it Yang.”

Yang pointed at the screen. “Look that girl we saw today that served us, is this Weiss Schnee she has money, why would she work at a restaurant.” Ruby knit her eyebrows together. “ I don't know but I guess since I have her scroll number I could find out maybe.” Yang nodded and continue her research then she researched the Belladona's and sure enough everything that Blake said about her family was true she was about to close the computer when Ruby took it to do more research on Bettas and perhaps Guppies too.

Sunday went by preatty quickly though she had spend half the afternoon talking to Blake on her scroll. They talked about what their dreams where when they where younger, Yang said she wanted to be a professional boxer, Blake said she had wanted to be an Author but right now the only thing she wrote where fan fiction for herself. Yang encouraged her to post some up, Blake said maybe someday right now she wrote some for Digimon Tri and Love Live School Idol Project and sometimes Batman/Superman.

They laughed a bit at how their lives turned out.  
“Well at least you got a sweet job, while I work at a Cafe for Cinder Fall.”

“Well I could try and get you a job with my dad he needs an assistant.” Blake said twirling in her chair as she looked at her computer saving the new draft she had spelled checked.

 

“Mmmm that could be a possibility actually, yeah just set it up and I'll go on an interview.”

Blake chuckled and said sure, she got on her computer once more to send her father an e-mail with all she knew about Yang. “It will probably be next week since he's out in Vacou doing some important counseling with the mayor from there.”

Yang understood that but was happy for the opportunity, she then agreed to go to the party and that Ruby would be there too. Ruby had also been talking to Weiss today, she found out that her father and mother had made her look for a job so she could understand the value of earned money and responsibility. She also found out that Weiss was studying Business in college. In the end both sisters had a good talk on their scrolls and when bed time came they both had smiles on their faces.

The next week flew by with Blake coming in every morning to the Cafe, she sat as always on the counter seats and ordered waffles on Wednesday with her usual over easy eggs. Yang always welcomed her with a smile and made her tea like she wanted along with making her breakfast, this time for the whole week Blake left her a twenty dollar tip, which Yang appreciated. She as always put the money in the safe she had at home, this time she had about six hundred dollars by the time the week ended.

 

On Friday, Blake came and picked them up by five pm, to start looking for dresses, they went to the Vale Mall and looked through some shops, they didn't find anything for Yang, but they had found a beautiful red dress, that had a black rose printed on the left side of the dress and a slit up to Ruby's right thigh, it also made Ruby's boobs to appear a bit bigger and showing a bit of cleavage. They thought it was perfect so Blake bought it for her. Then they went to another store where they bought a tight yellow dress that conveniently had a black sequences on the bottom that looked like fire flames on the dress, it looked really pretty the dress was tight up to her hips and loose on the bottom. 

Once they had finished shopping Yang took Blake's hand in her own as they walked to the food court, Blake's ears twitched a little in delight and smiled at the new contact, she could say they where starting to get closer each day as they continued to talk both in person at the cafe and their nightly scroll talks.

Once at the food court Yang asked for Chili cheese tots and a New York hot dog. Ruby asked for a Philly cheese steak sandwich and Blake got a green wrap tuna sandwich. They ate and talked about what to expect at the party, Blake said that it would be mostly other interested costumers wanting to make deals with the Schnee Dust Company so it might be a bit boring however they would have a opera at the start sung by Weiss Schnee. At the mention of Weiss, Ruby perked up and said, “Well I'll look forward to at least that.” Ruby said enthusiastically both Yang and Blake smiled at each other as they continued to eat, once done Yang invited Blake to their apartment, Blake said she'd love to so once she had parked next to Yang's bike she went up with them in the elevator.

“So Yang you have a bike then?”

“Oh yeah Bumblebee, I fixed it up colored it and made it my baby that purrs.” She said giving her a big grin.

Once in the apartment Ruby and Yang put away their new dresses and went to make popcorn and took out the sodas from the fridge to offer to Blake, Blake took the soda but said no to the popcorn. Yang and Ruby pouted and made doggy whine noises making Blake droop her ears and cave. They sat on the sofa Ruby next to Yang and Yang next to Blake and they watched Yuru Yuri on DVD. Just like that Blake loved it and got ideas for Toshinou Kyouko and Ayano Sugiura she also started thinking about Tomoyo and Meiling from Sakura Card Captor for some reason, so now she had two new parings she wanted to write about. After they had finished watching the first season of Yuru Yuri Blake had to excuse herself to go to her place and rest it was already eight thirty and it would be nine by the time she got home and around ten till she went to bed. Yang and Ruby said goodnight but Yang went with Blake to the parking lot, she kissed Blake's cheek again and gave her a hug goodbye that was clearly a bit longer than any other she had given her before the few times they had half hugged at the cafe, she smiled and waved goodbye as she made her way back to her apartment.

Blake saw her go and touched the cheek that had been kissed again, she blushed slightly as she got in her car and drove to her apartment. Once she had made it in her apartment she greeted her white fluffy Persian cat and went to her office room to start that little drabble of Yuru Yuri after she was done she posted it on a fan fiction site along with some of her older fics she had done, she decided to give it all a shot, she made her name be Black Cat she smiled and hoped people liked her stories.. She also wrote on her blog The Belladonna Flower about her day activities and about posting her fan fiction for the first time. After that she fed Snowflake and went to take a quick hot bath in her Jacuzzi bath tub and then put on lilac pj's and went to bed but not before texting Yang goodnight.

 

The day of the event was finally here, the girls where dressed to the brim, Yang had gold high heels and Ruby had low heel black closed shoes. The girls waited for Blake sitting on the couch while they both drank a soda. When Yang's scroll rang Yang picked it up and said they where ready, she brought an extra soda for Blake.

Once in the car Yang handed the soda can to Blake. “What's this?” Blake asked.

“Um soda is Lemon Lime soda.” Blake took it in order not to be rude. “So Yang Ruby you both look beautiful tonight, I hope you both enjoy yourselves, trust me the show and food should be top of the line.”

Yang drank a sip of her soda and answered, “I'm sure the show will be interesting now the food is something I and Ruby are looking forward too, we don't get to eat fancy food ever so, this will be an experience.”

“I also saw that girl that served us Pizza in the internet, Yang showed us.”

Blake looked at Ruby from the rear view mirror. “You mean Weiss Schnee yes she works there because her father and mother instill in their children responsibility, to really learn the value of money and so that way they are not defendant on their family money the whole time.”

Ruby nodded as did Yang in agreement. Once they got the the front gate of the mansion the girls where already in awe. Once in front of the house after the car was valet parked Yang and Ruby where looking at everything as if they where in a dream. Blake giggles looking how in awe both of them where, once in the inside they where offered a glass of champagne and apple cider for Ruby. Both girls said thank you to the server, Klein was surprised but smiled and said “You are most welcome Miss Xiao Long, Miss Rose.” Both girls looked at Blake when the server had addressed them by their last name. Blake only half shrugged took Yang's hand in her own and took them to where the show with Weiss singing and a ballet.

They sat about the fifth row, Yang and Blake's hands where still intertwined not that Yang minded at all. When the curtains where opened the Ballet started, Ruby was watchful to see if she spotted Weiss, but she did not come out till the next act. After the ballet was done Weiss stepped on stage and started singing This Life Is Mine and Kiss The Girl from the little mermaid. Ruby was in awe of her ability and her beauty, when she was done singing everyone gave her a standing ovation.

When they left to the dining room, Ruby made sure to say hello to Weiss. Weiss turned around and saw Ruby with her beautiful red dress. Weiss hugged Ruby and Ruby took in her unique scent.  
“You did very well, you where amazing.”

Weiss blushed at the compliment and asked her if she wanted to sit next to her at the table. Ruby nodded, “Yes”

Weiss took Ruby's hand as she took her to the seat next to her, Blake and Yang saw the whole thing and smiled they, held hands again after talking with Jacques and Willow about some business and how well everything was thus far. Yang and Blake sat two seats next to Weiss and Ruby. They all ate after Jacques made a speech for all the attendees. 

Afterwards they each took to the floor to dance, Weiss asked Ruby for a dance and Yang took Blake to the dance floor. They dance closed together, though Ruby and Weiss where just enjoying talking to one another while Willow and Jacques looked at their youngest daughter dancing with this beautiful red rose.

Blake and Yang where dancing close together till finally Yang captured Blake's lips with hers.  
“Sorry I just couldn't resist any longer Blake, you're amazing and I'd like to be your girlfriend.”

Blake's ears twitched and she blushed, “I'd like nothing more.” and with that they sealed it with another deeper kiss. Yes they had met at a Cafe but that chance encounter led them to come together.

The End


End file.
